I'm Not Idiot Prince!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Putra Mahkota harus ikut latihan militer? Wow. Hampir saja Naruto mengamuk saat menerima titah raja. Tapi bagaimana kalo rekan latihannya itu aktor terkenal bernama Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Astaga! Naruto mendadak menjadi antifans saat tahu sifat aslinya. Kok di hutan SasuNaru ciuman, sih? Eh, mereka nyasar, ya? Itachi ngintip tuh. 3shoot, rape, lemon. SasuNaru-ItaKyuu ch.3 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Putra Mahkota harus ikut latihan militer? Wow. Hampir saja Naruto mengamuk saat menerima titah raja. Tapi bagaimana kalo rekan latihannya itu aktor terkenal bernama Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Astaga! Naruto mendadak menjadi antifans saat tahu sifat aslinya. Kok di hutan SasuNaru ciuman, sih? Eh, mereka nyasar, ya? Itachi ngintip tuh. 3shoot SasuNaru**

.

Hahahahaha! #ketawanista

Nay datang baru story baru lagi. Ini 3 shoot, ya. Hehehe

Ini idenya Devilojoshi alias Hika, yang pendeskripsian alurnya dibuat Nay. Jadi intinya, kalo dapet banyak applause itu karena ditulis Nay, tapi kalo dapet banyak flame itu karena idenya Hika. Hohoho. #ditendangHika

Well, Nay gak mau kebanyakan omong. Sooo… kita langsung aja.

**Disclaimer : **

**Always Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei chara. Ide, alur, karakter, semua murni rekayasa author.**

**Genre: **

**romance**

**Rating : masih T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Warning**

**I'm not perfect writter. You must now this is YAOI. Lemon, lime, OOC, miss typos, may be… a freak story.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIIISSSS!**

.

"Aku tidak mau, titik!" Naruto membuang muka. Terlihat sekali seperti anak manja padahal usianya sudah menginjak dewasa. Belum genap dua bulan ia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh. Tapi sikapnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang putra mahkota.

Sang ayah yang duduk di depannya menghela napas lelah. Memijat pelipisnya lalu menatap putra sulungnya itu kesal.

"Kau harus ikut latihan militer Putra Mahkota… kau itu calon raja, tunjukkan pada semua rakyatmu kalau kau memanglah orang yang layak untuk menggantikan posisiku kelak." Minato tetap berusaha berujar sabar. Namun memang dasar Naruto keras kepala, ia tetap tidak mau mendengarkan titah sang raja.

"Aku tidak mau. Militer itu sangat berat Tou-san, kau ingin aku mati?" dengus Naruto jengkel. Mencibir pada ayahnya yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka memang sedang ada di ruang kerja raja yang amat luas. Dipenuhi interior mewah serba putih yang menyejukkan mata. Naruto masih berdiri sambil bersidekap, tetap tidak mau membalas tatapan ayahnya yang semakin memelas.

Sebagai putra mahkota, sebenarnya Naruto memang tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk ikut latihan militer. Terutama karena saat ini keadaan Konoha, negri yang mereka tempati dengan sistem pemerintahan monarki itu dalam keadaan damai jauh dari kata peperangan. Naruto hanya cukup fokus pada gulungan kertas dan ratusan buku tebal yang membimbingnya agar bisa menjadi seorang raja yang baik saat pemerintahannya kelak.

Tapi, sekalipun kini keadaan Konoha damai, Minato –sang ayah- tetap tidak mau mengambil resiko. Latihan militer diperlukan bukan hanya untuk melatih mental sang putra sulungnya, tetapi juga agar Naruto bisa jauh lebih dekat dan mengenal rakyat-rakyatnya. Merasakan setiap inchi pengorbanan dan rasa sakit para tentara yang rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk kedamaian negara.

Konoha merupakan sebuah Negara besar yang pemerintahannya itu berdasarkan system monarki modern. Bisa dikatakan sekalipun Negara mereka itu dinaungi oleh sebuah kerajaan, namun bukan berarti masyarakat Konoha berperilaku dan berpakaian kuno. Semua anggota kerajaan selalu memakai setelan jas yang mempergagah penampilan mereka. Bukan lagi kimono atau yukata kuno yang membuat mereka tidak bebas bergerak.

"Dengar Tou-san Naruto…"

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruto tetap menolak perintah ayahnya tegas. Membuat Minato hampir kehilangan kesabarannya dan wibawanya sebagai seorang raja.

Kenapa Naruto keras kepala sekali, sih?

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?" Tanya Minato frustasi. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk keinginan si anak sulungnya itu. "Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke, aktor yang sedang naik daun itu saja mau menyempatkan dirinya untuk ikut latihan militer satu regu denganmu."

Eh?

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut kontan saja mata Naruto membulat dan menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Aktor tampan yang selama ini menjadi idolanya itu?

Dia akan satu regu dengannya jika bersedia menerima latihan militer yang akan dilangsungkan selama dua minggu?

Mata Naruto mendadak berbinar bahagia. Naruto memang sejak dulu mengidolakan Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengoleksi semua kaset filmnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan drama yang dibintanginya. Sasuke yang juga seorang penyanyi membuat Naruto merasa tersihir oleh suara serak merdunya. Naruto bahkan seringkali menyamar dan memakai masker hanya untuk menonton konser dan bergabung dengan fansnya yang lain ber-Kyaaa ria.

"Sa-Sasuke? Maksud Tou-san apakah Sasuke yang rambutnya seperti pantat bebek itu?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menormalkan nada gugupnya. Menatap ayahnya penuh selidik takut kalau-kalau itu hanya jebakkan. Mendengar itu Minato mengangguk malas, sudah tidak peduli lagi Naruto yang tetap keukeuh menolaknya.

"Yah! Sasuke dan kakaknya Itachi akan bergabung dalam latihan militer kali ini. Hanya Itachi beda regu dengan kalian, ia sengaja disatukan dengan regu adikmu, Kyuubi." Minato menjelaskan ogah-ogahan. "Yasudah kalau kau tid-"

"Aku mau!" jawab Naruto semangat. Entah mengapa jiwa patriotnya mendadak muncul saat mendengar akan satu regu dengan Sasuke.

Bisa melihat Sasuke dari jarak yang sangat dekat?

Bisa menatap onix Sasuke yang selama ini begitu menghipnotis para fans-fansnya?

Bahkan jika beruntung… Naruto bisa menyentuh kulit putih alabasternya.

Ahhh… betapa senangnya Naruto memikirkan itu. Ia sangat yakin dua minggu di Sunagakure untuk menjalani latihan militer akan sangat menyenangkan. Terutama karena ia akan sering berkomunikasi dengan Uchiha Sasuke…

Idolanya…

Manusia yang paling sempurna di matanya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Oh, jadi aku satu regu dengan putra mahkota, ya?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Onixnya menatap foto seorang pemuda pirang yang kini ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia yang sedang duduk santai di sofa kamarnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun saat diberitahu managernya –Izumo- akan satu regu dengan pemuda nomor satu di negaranya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang dan berkulit tan eksotis itu tentu dikenal siapa pun warga Negara Konoha. Sang putra mahkota yang suatu saat akan menjadi raja yang dititipkan banyak doa dari para rakyatnya. Diharapkan membawa kedamaian dan kemakmuran untuk negri yang selama ini mereka cintai. Sasuke terus menatap foto si pirang yang sedang tersenyum dan mengenakan baju bangsawan kerajaan nyaris tak berkedip. Manis sekali…

"Dia lebih cocok jadi perempuan." Sasuke mendecih. Saat menelusuri bentuk tubuh Naruto yang langsing karena mungkin jarang berolahraga.

"Jaga mulutmu Sasuke, dia akan menjadi raja kita." Izumo menegur. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu menyeringai dalam hati.

'Sebaiknya, aku saja yang menjadi raja berikutnya…' Sasuke membatin sinting. Mendadak jiwa pemberontaknya bangkit dan berniat mengambil alih posisi raja. Apalagi jika raja itu hanya seorang tipe pemuda manis bertampang uke. Hhh… Sasuke mulai menyusun berbagai rencana busuk untuk menggulingkan sang putra mahkota dari posisinya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Menyingkirlah Uchiha…" desis Naruto kesal saat Sasuke menghalangi jalannya. Ia jadi tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Astaga! Apa maunya Sasuke? Bukan kah tadi si pantat ayam itu menghinanya? Merasa Naruto tidak pantas jika suatu saat menjadi rajanya? Lalu kenapa dia masih saja mengusiknya?

Hhh…

Naruto sangat menyesal karena sudah mengikuti permintaan ayahnya. Membayangkan bahwa hari-harinya selama masa militer akan menyenangkan karena bisa satu regu bahkan satu kamar dengan Sasuke.

Lihatlah sekarang?

Betapa nistanya ia karena harus selalu menerima kritikkan dari sang bungsu Uchiha yang tidak setuju dengan pemerintahan monarki Konoha? Sasuke bilang Uchiha lebih layak menjadi raja. Dan itu membuat si pemuda manis Namikaze itu harus menelan ludahnya nyeri. Merasa martabatnya sebagai seorang pangeran direndahkan sedasar-dasarnya. Apa lagi saat mengingat kata-kata kejam Sasuke tadi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hai, Sasuke-san. Namikaze Naruto yoroshiku…" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya saat masuk ke dalam asrama. Tempat yang akan ditinggalinya selama satu bulan ke depan. Satu kamar dengan Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di kamar mereka.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab cuek. Hanya melirik Naruto sekilas lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Tidak peduli sekalipun yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah sang calon raja yang harus dihormatinya, tidak peduli pada Naruto yang masih berdiri sambil menenteng jaketnya.

Naruto yang memang sudah mengenal sikap Sasuke tidak sakit hati. Ia justru duduk di samping Sasuke dan menatap idolanya itu dengan mata berbinar. Benar-benar tidak percaya bisa melihat Sasuke dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kalau saja Naruto tidak ingat dirinya putra mahkota, pastinya sejak tadi ia sudah berteriak gembira dan mengajak Sasuke foto bersama serta meminta tanda tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" dengus Sasuke kasar. Membuat Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya karena malu sudah menatap Sasuke seintens itu. Naruto sangat gugup, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Go-gomen…"

"Jadi ini kah sosok nyata putra mahkota?" sindir Sasuke sinis. Membuat Naruto refleks kembali menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya.

"Ya?"

"Tak lebih dari seorang pemuda menyedihkan yang tidak memiliki kekuatan."

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit berjengit saat mendengar hinaan Sasuke. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, lidahnya mendadak terasa kelu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara saat mendengar lontaran kasar dari sang idola yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia puja.

"Menjadi raja? Sama sekali tidak pantas. Harusnya yang menjadi raja itu adalah aku, seorang Uchiha jauh lebih layak karena kami memang kuat. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya mengandalkan nama marga dan darah keturunanmu. Menyedihkan." Sasuke terus mengeluarkan unek-unek di hatinya. Tidak menyadari sorot terluka dang kecewa dari sapphire yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Namikaze hanya sekumpulan manusia menyebalkan yang sok berkuasa. Kau sadar tidak? Kau dan keluargamu itu hidup dari pajak yang dibayar rakyat? Dari uangku bodoh! Kau tahu berapa pajak yang Uchiha keluarkan setiap tahunnya hanya untuk memberi makan manusia tidak berguna sepertimu? Bahkan sampai jutaan dollar." Sasuke terus saja berkata sadis.

Sementara Sasuke sejak tadi sibuk bicara. Naruto yang hatinya membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Menahan gejolak rasa marah dan sakitnya baik-baik di dalam dada. Ia tidak berhak menyangkal karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang kenyataannya. Selama ini Naruto hidup mewah karena uang pajak yang dibayar rakyatnya.

Terutama dari klan Uchiha. Yah! Walau bagaimana pun Uchiha adalah salah satu klan terbesar dan terkaya di Konoha. Bahkan mereka punya banyak cabang perusahaan di luar negri. Tentunya penghasilannya yang luar biasa banyaknya juga membuat mereka harus membayar jumlah pajak yang sepadan.

Menghidupi keluarga kerajaan yang hanya bisa mengatur rakyatnya, membangun relasi baik dengan Negara lain agar rakyatnya yang hidup di negri orang itu bisa dipastikan keselamatannya.

Tapi bukan kah itu berarti keluarga kerajaan juga bekerja?

Yah…

Mereka juga sama-sama berusaha bukan?

"Kau sudah puas bicara?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke mulai diam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke tajam. Hilang sudah rasa kagumnya pada sang bungsu Uchiha. Hilang sudah segala harapannya yang ingin dilewatinya saat pada akhirnya mereka bisa berbagi cerita.

Naruto sakit! hatinya sangat terluka.

Tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan sang idola justru akan merobek-robek hatinya.

Menyesal… karena pernah mengidolakan manusia yang tidak layak dikaguminya.

"Aku… membencimu…" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

**FLASHBACK** **OFF**

.

.

Naruto makan dengan damainya, ia duduk di kursi makan sambil terus menundukkan kepala. Mematuhi ajaran istana yang hanya boleh bicara jika penting saja jika sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Di depannya terdapat Sasuke yang juga tampak tenang melahap sup tomatnya, berdampingan dengan Shikamaru yang melahap makanannya sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

Di samping Naruto terdapat Gaara, Gaara yang merupakan putra bungsu walikota kota Suna sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Naruto, mereka bahkan sering bicara dan bertukar pendapat, membuat hubungan mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

"Prince, kau sakit?" Tanya Gaara saat melihat raut wajah lelah Naruto. mendengar itu Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak Gaara, hanya belum terbiasa dengan suhu kota ini saja. Panas sekali!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan lehernya yang berkeringat. Padahal ruangan ini terdapat AC, tapi kenapa masih sepanas ini, sih?

"Kau berkeringat." Gaara mengambil selembar tisu lalu menyusut keringat di dahi Naruto. mengelap lehernya membuat sang putra mahkota itu melenguh geli.

Glek! Baik Gaara, Sasuke, mau pun Shikamaru –yang tiba-tiba melek pas denger desahan Naruto- sama-sama menelan ludah mereka. Naruto nyengir sambil menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan tangan Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, aku gelian." Naruto nyengir canggung.

Sedangkan tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu mendadak salah tingkah dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas semula.

.

.

"Menyingkir kau dari sini Pirang. Membuatku gerah saja!" sentak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sedang merebahkan tubuhnya santai di ruang TV, berbaring telentang di lantai sambil menonton TV. Naruto tersentak kaget, sebenarnya ia ingin balas marah. Tapi mengingat ia sedang malas membuat ulah, Naruto lebih memilih menurut dan menyingkir dari pandangan Sasuke.

Berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membiarkan si pantat ayam itu duduk di sofa sambil menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa semenjak ikut latihan militer ia jadi gampang sekali marah-marah?

Sudah satu minggu mereka di sini. Menjalani latihan fisik menyedihkan yang kadang membuat mereka harus bergelut dengan lumpur. Lari marathone, beladiri, latihan menembak, bahkan hiking ke gunung fuji.

Saat ini adalah hari menjelang puncaknya, tidak lama lagi tim regunya akan dilepas ke hutan bebas selama beberapa hari. Tentu saja hutan itu sudah dipastikan keamanannya mengingat di sana akan menjadi tempat latihan para keturunan penting bangsawan Konoha, terlebih di antara delapan orang tersebut ada seorang putra mahkota.

"Tiga hari lagi, ya? Huh! Aku mulai kesal sendiri. Aku benar-benar menunggu…" desah Sasuke pasrah.

**Tebese**

**.**

**Ini 3 shoot ya! Hehehe. Mungkin chapter depan mulai ada adegan ciat-ciat (?) nya. Hehehe.**

**Well… buat yang pengen ngebaca next chapternya, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian. Hehehe**

**RnR Pliiis!**


	2. Chapter 2

Im not idiot prince 2

**Summary : Putra Mahkota harus ikut latihan militer? Wow. Hampir saja Naruto mengamuk saat menerima titah raja. Tapi bagaimana kalo rekan latihannya itu aktor terkenal bernama Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Astaga! Naruto mendadak menjadi antifans saat tahu sifat aslinya. Kok di hutan SasuNaru ciuman, sih? Eh, mereka nyasar, ya? Itachi ngintip tuh. 3shoot SasuNaru**

.

**Disclaimer : **

**Always Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei chara. Ide, alur, karakter, semua murni rekayasa Nay dan Devilojoshi.**

**Genre: **

**romance**

**Rating **

**Semi M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Warning**

**I'm not perfect writter. You must now this is YAOI. Lemon, lime, OOC, miss typos, may be… a freak story.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ PLIIIIISSSS!**

Tidak mengerti! Hal itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Rasa kecewanya pada sang idola tak terbantah sudah. Sikap kasar dan arogan Sasuke membuatnya menyesal karena pernah menganggap si bungsu Uchiha itu adalah makhluk sempurna.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, sedikit risih karena di battle kelompoknya dan kelompok Kyuubi nanti yang jadi kaptennya adalah Sasuke, orang yang kini amat dia benci. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menjadi kandidat kapten karena perannya di kelompoknya kini adalah sebagai raja. Raja yang harus dijaga dan dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa oleh Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru.

Naruto duduk termenung di kasurnya, punggung dan kepalanya bersandar ke headpost kasur, matanya fokus menatap arsip di tangan kanannya, mata biru langit itu membaca setiap deretan huruf biodata-biodata calon keempat rivalnya tiga hari lagi.

Fiuh…

Naruto membaca kembali setelah menghela napas beberapa kali.

**Akasuna Sasori**

**Pemuda setinggi 183cm, berat 65kg, kulit putih, mata coklat madu, usianya tahun ini menginjak 25. Pekerjaan tetapnya adalah seorang seniman patung terkemuka di konoha. Satu karyanya bisa mencapai harga milyaran dollar karena hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dengan aslinya. Orangtuanya pemilik Akasuna group, salah satu klan yang disegani di Konoha.**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Pemuda setinggi 184cm, berat 64kg, kulit putih, mata amethyst, salah satu keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga. Usianya menginjak 23 tahun. Ayahnya Hyuuga Hizashi, seorang mentri keuangan Negara yang tegas tanpa ada catatan hitam. Klan Hyuuga merupakan salah satu klan yang paling setia kepada raja –Namikaze-. Pekerjaan Hyuuga Neji saat ini adalah seorang aktor dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun.**

**Namikaze Kyuubi**

Naruto menghela napas saat membaca biodata adiknya sendiri, namun ia penasaran juga akan biodata adiknya yang disertakan saat mengikuti latihan wajib militer padahal usianya bisa dibilang masih terlalu muda.

**Pemuda setinggi 163cm, berat 46kg, kulit putih, mata rubi, putra bungsu dari raja Namikaze Minato. Usianya baru melewati 15 tahun. Pangeran Kyuubi diikut sertakan dalam wajib militer dan menjadi king yang harus dilindungi oleh tim merah. Tidak diperkenankan ikut berkelahi, tidak boleh cedera yang pengobatannya menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu minggu, tidak boleh dikasari, dan harus membawa apel kemanapun pergi. Beliau adalah seorang pelajar yang keren dan jenius, masih duduk di bangku kelas IX Junior High School.**

Naruto sweatdrop membaca biodata adiknya, ia yakin Kyuubi sendiri yang menulis penjabaran tentang dirinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum tipis, tingkah konyol Kyuubi bisa mengalihkan sedikit rasa sakit hatinya pada Sasuke ternyata.

Lalu Naruto membuka halaman terakhir, halaman yang memperlihatkan biodata dari sang kapten tim merah. Kertasnya pun terbuat dari emas murni sebagai penghargaan karena bisa melewati berbagai macam ujian dan latihan lalu meraih predikat 'kapten'. Yang bisa diartikan bahwa dia adalah prajurit pilihan dan terkuat yang ada di tim merah saat ini.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Deg! Jantung Naruto berdegup cepat saat membaca nama marga dari orang yang terpilih juga menjadi kapten tim adiknya. Bermarga Uchiha, seolah ingin menegaskan pada dunia bahwa para Uchiha adalah makhluk kuat yang memang sepantasnya menjadi raja, tidak bisa diremehkan apalagi dipandang sebelah mata.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menetralisir kekacauan hatinya yang lagi-lagi membuat jiwa sakitnya memberontak, tidak terima atas segala hinaan dan makian sang Uchiha muda terhadap keluarga kerajaan. Terhadapnya lebih tepatnya. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan membaca biodata seorang Uchiha Itachi.

**Seorang pemuda yang tingginya 187cm, berat 70kg, berkulit putih, mata onyx, keturunan keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi inti keuangan terbesar dari Negara Konoha. Baru pulang dari luar negri bulan lalu setelah menjalani shooting film laga di Amerika. Usianya 28 tahun, terlambat mengikuti wajib militer karena kesibukannya sebagai aktor, bintang iklan, penyanyi, model, dan pengusaha muda.**

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetar, tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi yang sudah tidak ditemuinya beberapa hari semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di Sunagakure.

Semoga…

Uchiha Itachi tidak memperlakukan Kyuubi seperti perlakuan Uchiha Sasuke terhadapnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamarnya, rambut orange kemerahannya masih sedikit basah karena ia baru selesai keramas. Tidak mengeringkannya dengan sengaja karena tidak mau mengurangi kadar penampilan kerennya. Kyuubi berdehem, tangan gemetarnya menggenggam sebuah buku catatan dan kamera digital kecil yang dibawanya.

Gugup sekali!

Sebenarnya ia ingin mempertahankan imej dinginnya seorang Pangeran.

Tapi dia tidak sanggup lagi…

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bisa bertemu dengan idola yang sudah hampir tiga tahun kau kagumi?

Bahkan kau mendapatkan kamar yang sama dengannya dan ranjang yang saling bersebelahan?

Kyuubi takut ia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi jika bukan hari ini. Mulai besok ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk battle, tentunya sang idola pun akan sibuk latihan dan beristirahat cukup sebelum tim mereka mencari bendera biru yang tempatnya tidak jelas di hutan lepas. Bersaing dengan tim biru alias tim kakaknya agar bisa meraih kemenangan.

Ragu-ragu Kyuubi melangkah menuju kasur, degupan jantungnya semakin tak karuan saat pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu tampak sedang sibuk membaca dengan kacamata bening yang menutupi onyx menawannya. Membuat sosoknya yang tenang itu terlihat semakin dewasa dan mempesona.

Itachi masih memfokuskan matanya pada barisan huruf di buku. Ia menyadari kehadiran sang pangeran yang melangkah sangsi menghadapnya, membiarkan si pangeran kecil melakukan apa pun sesuka hatinya. Itachi yang memang selalu bersikap tenang dan tak banyak bicara itu terlihat cuek sekalipun penasaran.

"I-Itachi-san…" panggil Kyuubi ragu.

Nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar suara parau Kyuubi, Itachi menutup bukunya lalu mendongak menatap Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Yes, My Prince?" Tanya Itachi lembut. Membuat wajah putih Kyuubi sedikit merona karena perlakuan manisnya. Itachi memang selalu memanggilnya 'prince' di awali dengan kosakata 'my'. Membuat Kyuubi melayang karena merasa diperlakukan spesial oleh sang idola.

"Be-begini…" kata Kyuubi ragu. Ia menyodorkan buku catatannya dengan tangan super gemetar, membuat Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berusaha tidak tersenyum geli.

Bocah ini manis sekali…

Membuat jiwa pedofilnya kambuh saja.

"Yah?" Itachi mengerti maksud Kyuubi. Tapi ia ingin mempermainkan si pangeran manis itu lebih lama.

"Bo-boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" Tanya Kyuubi lirih. kalimatnya terdengar seperti bisikkan. Kyuubi benar-benar malu.

"Eh?" Itachi pura-pura kaget. "Untuk apa, My Prince?"

"A-aku sejak dulu mengidolakanmu…" akhirnya Kyuubi mengaku jujur. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat masak kesukaan adiknya Itachi. "Se-sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku mengoleksi semua DVD film lagamu, aku selalu menonton konsermu yang diadakan di Konoha sekalipun harus diam-diam, aku mengoleksi banyak foto-fotomu, aku selalu membeli semua barang yang menjadikan kau bintang iklannya. Aku… aku sejak dulu sangat mengidolakanmu, di mataku Itachi-san itu sangat-sangat keren.

"Kau itu sangat ramah dan baik pada semua fansmu, sekalipun tidak banyak bicara, tapi kau selalu berusaha membuat kami tidak kecewa. Aku ingin bisa menjadi sepertimu, pria hebat yang dipuja banyak orang." Kyuubi mengangguk mantap. Wajahnya kembali merona saat sadar Itachi sedang memperhatikannya, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah saja. Betapa bodohnya dia kali ini karena terlalu banyak bicara.

Ahh…

Kyuubi takut Itachi jadi membencinya karena menganggapnya fansboy yang berisik.

"Terima kasih, My Prince, aku senang karena diidolakan oleh orang yang banyak mengidolakan." Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu menerima buku catatan yang disodorkan Kyuubi, membukanya lalu mencoretkan tanda tangan, tidak lupa mencantumkan nama Namikaze Kyuubi juga di sana.

"Terima kasih, teman-temanku pasti iri. Di sekolah banyak juga di antara kami yang mengidolakanmu." Kyuubi menerima buku yang diberikan Itachi dengan mata berbinar. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya bukan saja bisa melihat Itachi secara live, tapi juga mendapat tanda tangan dan mengobrol banyak dengannya.

"Kudengar kau masuk sekolah umum ya? Bukan di istana, walaupun masuk ke sekolah para bangsawan."

"Yah! Lagipula tugasku menjadi pangeran, aku bukan putra mahkota yang banyak tuntutan."

"Kau iri pada kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula menjadi raja bukan pilihanku." Bantah Kyuubi cepat. Tidak terima jika dituduh iri pada kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya sangat menyayanginya, mana mungkin Kyuubi memiliki perasaan buruk pada orang yang selama ini begitu memedulikannya?

Itachi mendesah dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak langsung menyerang rubah manis di depannya kini.

"Lalu untuk apa kamera digital itu?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan perhatian. Berusaha menyingkirkan tema pembicaraan lain yang bisa menghancurkan moment yang dilewatinya kini dengan si pangeran tampan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, Kyuubi tersentak, ia lalu teringat dengan tujuan keduanya saat menghampiri Itachi. Ia ingin meminta beberapa foto Itachi dan kalau bisa mereka foto bersama.

"Kau mau mengajakku foto bersama?" Itachi tersenyum misterius. Mendengar itu Kyuubi langsung mengangguk antusias, senang karena tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan karena rupanya si jenius Itachi itu sudah mengerti. "Kemarilah, duduk di sampingku, My Prince!"

Perintah Itachi langsung dianggukkan oleh Kyuubi, ia duduk di samping Itachi lalu memulai sesi foto-foto mereka.

Awalnya acara foto itu berlangsung menarik, Kyuubi juga sudah tidak kaku lagi saat memeluk lengan atau dirangkul Itachi, sampai kemudian Itachi mengambil alih kameranya, membuat Kyuubi yang tadinya masih tertawa senang sambil mengamit lengan kanannya itu menoleh menatap Itachi bingung.

"Foto-fotonya terlalu biasa!" kata Itachi datar, membuat Kyuubi memasang raut wajah sedih. Merasa foto Itachi yang menurut Itachi terlihat biasa –tapi sempurna di matanya- itu jelek karena pasangan objek fotonya adalah Kyuubi.

"Go-gomen!"

"Ini baru bagus!" Itachi menarik kepala Kyuubi, mencium bibirnya kasar lalu memotretnya dengan cekatan.

Kyuubi terbelalak kaget, bibirnya yang sedikit menganga itu langsung jadi sasaran lidah Itachi, Itachi menindih Kyuubi yang tak kuat menahan bobotnya lalu memperdalam ciumannya, melempar kamera digital Kyuubi sembarang arah lalu mulai memeluk tubuh mungil bocah di bawahnya. Lidahnya mulai bermain lincah di dalam rongga mulut Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi berusaha berontak karena kehabisan napas.

Itachi mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka, sedikit menyeringai saat melihat rona wajah Kyuubi yang memerah dan napas terengah.

"I-Itachi-san, apa yang kau lakuhkmph…" Kyuubi tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Itachi, berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar itu di atasnya sekuat tenaga, Kyuubi ingin berteriak ketakutan karena sosok tenang sang idola kini berubah menjadi sosok om-om yang hobinya memerkosa bocah di bawah umur.

"Ahk!" Kyuubi melenguh saat Itachi mulai menciumi dan menjilati telinganya, mulai tidak tahan melawan ransangan sang idola yang tampaknya memang sudah lihai mempermainkan lidahnya.

Itachi terus saja menjilati lubang telinga Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi menggelinjang geli sambil sesekali merintih memintanya berhenti.

"It-tahcih-san!"

"Mengidolakanku? Kebetulan sekali… sudah sangat lama aku juga mengidolakanmu, My Prince… jadilah kekasihku." Itachi mulai merobek kaos putih Kyuubi, membuat sang korban 'pemerkosaan' itu semakin menjerit ketakutan. Kyuubi tampak berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Itachi.

"Bu-bukan begitu, minggir! Aku memang mengidolakanmu, tapi bukan seperti ini…" pinta Kyuubi lirih. ia menangis sesenggukkan, kecewa pada sikap Itachi yang kehilangan kendali.

"Begitu kah?" Tanya Itachi tak peduli. Ia sudah sangat tidak tahan ingin memiliki wujud sempurna sang pangeran yang lebih muda tiga belas tahun darinya itu. "Tapi inilah yang ingin aku lakukan bersama orang yang kuidolakan!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi kembali menciumi wajah Kyuubi.

"ANIKIIIIII!" teriak Kyuubi histeris saat Itachi mulai menciumi lehernya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"KYU!" Naruto langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya saat memimpikan suatu hal yang buruk tentang Kyuubi. Naruto mengedarkan matanya, napasnya masih terengah. Ia mengernyit saat sadar dirinya masih berada di ruang tamu. "Kyuu…" panggilnya lirih. teriakkan Kyuubi dalam mimpinya tadi terdengar begitu nyata.

"A-aku harus melihatnya…" Naruto segera berdiri dan memakai sandalnya. Hendak pergi ke gedung tim merah yang jaraknya sekitar tiga puluh meter dari gedung yang kini ditempatinya. Saat akan pergi, Naruto tercenung sesaat, tepat di depannya Sasuke sedang berdiri dan menatapnya datar.

"Mau ke mana kau, **Prince**?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Naruto berusaha tidak menghiraukannya, ia mendengus lalu berjalan hendak melewati Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat suara Sasuke menginterupsinya. "Ke gedung tim merah? Jangan macam-macam. Pangeran Kyuubi satu kamar dengan kakakku, jangan mengganggu istirahat kakakku, tidak cukup kah kau saja yang mengusik ketenangan salah satu Uchiha? Menyebalkan!"

"Tidak kah kau merasa belakangan ini terlalu banyak bicara?" Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke sengit. Sudah tidak lagi menyembunyikan hatinya yang sudah terkontaminasi rasa sakit. "Uchiha tidak banyak bicara," tegurnya lirih.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

"Aku tidak butuh diingatkan sam-pah!"

Naruto terdiam. Kali ini kata-kata Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan. Lebih dari satu minggu mereka tinggal bersama, dan Naruto harus menerima segala bentuk cacian yang dilontarkan sang bungsu Uchiha kepadanya.

"Kau…" kata Naruto akhirnya, ia menatap Sasuke nanar lalu menelan ludah perih, "Jika sebegitu menginginkannya menjadi raja. Ambil saja tahta itu, lagipula dari awal aku memang tidak mengharapkannya." Imbuhnya sarat nada sakit.

"Sejak awal menjadi raja bukanlah pilihanku. Aku lebih memilih menjadi rakyat biasa yang bisa hidup sesuka hatinya. Tidak dibatasi aturan dan norma yang mengerikan. Harus menjaga tatakrama dan moral agar menjadi contoh yang baik untuk rakyatnya. Sejak kecil… aku dituntut bersikap dewasa sebelum waktunya. Bahkan… aku tidak diizinkan memanggil Ibu pada orang yang melahirkanku…

"Selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup, selalu begitu. Tak ada yang menarik, aku difokuskan membaca segala buku dan dokumen yang nantinya akan mempermudahku di masa depan. Aku tidak mengalami keindahan masa kanak-kanak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak diperkenankan tertawa lepas, aku… aku…

"Ambillah tahtaku… jika memang hal itu yang kau inginkan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Naruto melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dengan napasnya yang semakin tersengal.

Sesak!

Dadanya benar-benar sesak.

.

.

"Yah…" Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu tersenyum sinis. "Memang aku yang akan menjadi rajamu… Namikaze…"

,

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke, tepat di belakangnya, ada Gaara dan Shikamaru yang membuntutinya. Penampilan mereka tampak gagah dengan pakaian militer yang selalu dibanggakan oleh para tentara Konoha.

Mereka semua memakai pakaian serba hitam, dipadu dengan rompi levis berwarna abu. Yang berbeda dari Naruto adalah di lengan kanannya terdapat sebuah pita berwarna biru. Di dahi kanannya terukir tulisang 'king' dari tinta biru yang tidak akan bisa hilang dalam beberapa hari.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang terus melangkah fokus ke depan menggunakan ikat kepala dengan tulisan kanji membentuk kata 'Konoha'. Talinya berwarna biru sedangkan besi di tengahnya terbuat dari emas murni. Menunjukkan bahwa ia lah sang kapten yang ada di regunya.

Gaara dan Shikamaru juga mengenakan ikat kepala yang sama. Hanya saja besi yang ada di tengah ikat kepala mereka terbuat dari perak.

"Sebentar!" Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi pertanda ia minta rekannya juga berhenti. Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru menurut, mereka langsung memasang kuda-kuda waspada saat mendengar ada beberapa langkah kaki menghampiri mereka. Gaara mengeluarkan pistolnya, begitu juga Shikamaru. Mereka langsung mengelilingi Naruto karena jika yang sedang menghampiri mereka itu adalah tim merah, sudah pasti king mereka lah yang akan diincar.

Pistol yang mereka gunakan tentu bukan pistol sungguhan. Pelurunya hanya menggunakan karet yang jika tertembak tidak akan meninggalkan luka. Hanya saja jika mereka tertembak, kalung alarm di leher mereka akan berbunyi, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sudah kalah dan mati. Terpaksa orang itu harus tereleminasi dan tim mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan walau anggotanya berkurang.

"Hanya rusa…" Naruto menghela napas saat beberapa ekor rusa berjalan melewati mereka. Semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Sedikit malas kalau baru di awal-awal perjalanan sudah harus berkelahi dengan tim saingan.

"Minum ini, Prince…" kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan botol minumannya. Tidak tega pada pangerannya yang berkeringat. Naruto menerimanya lalu tersenyum lima jari.

"Terima kasih, Gaara!" kata Naruto lalu meneguk minumannya sampai tersisa setengah. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk, menerima kembali botol yang diserahkan Naruto. sebenarnya mereka semua masing-masing membawa satu ransel besar. Hanya Naruto saja yang menggunakan ransel berukuran sedang, itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan bagi keturunan kerajaan.

"Kau lelah, biar aku saja yang membawakan tasmu, Prince." Shikamaru menawarkan. Tampak tidak mau diam saja disaat salah satu temannya begitu melayani sang pangeran.

"Tidak Shika, aku sendiri juga bisa." Naruto menolak halus. Shikamaru menghela napas kecewa. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Melihat dua orang yang begitu memuja Naruto membuat Saseke mendecih. Entah kenapa mendadak ia merasa kesal sekali. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke kembali melangkah, melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di belakangnya buru-buru ketiga rekan satu timnya itu membuntuti sang kapten.

.

.

Hari berlangsung siang. Tapi sepertinya timnya dan tim merah belum juga dipertemukan. Tim biru memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Mereka duduk di atas tanah sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Naruto sendiri yang duduk di atas akar pohon. Ia tampak kelelahan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah daun besar ke lehernya yang berkeringat dingin. Shikamaru tertidur tidak jauh darinya. Berada di tengah hutan yang sejuk tentu saja menjadi alasan utamanya untuk menyalurkan hobi.

Sementara Gaara tampak telaten mempersiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto. ia tahu Naruto pasti sangat kelelahan. Karena itu ia membuka ranselnya mengambil salah satu kotak bento lalu membuka tutupnya. Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum tipis saat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Makan dulu, Prince. Kau pasti lapar." Gaara menyodorkan satu onigiri besar ke mulut Naruto. Naruto menyentuh tangan Gaara lalu mengambil onigirinya, tersenyum berterima kasih pada sang Sabaku muda.

"Biar aku makan sendiri, Gaara!" Naruto segera melahap onigirinya. Ia memang sangat lapar. Mata birunya menyapu sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa kekaguman. Hutan ini, tampaknya benar-benar dilindungi. Naruto sejak tadi tidak menemukan satu pun pohon yang ditebang secara paksa.

"Hutannya indah sekali…" gumam Naruto pelan. Ia mendongak menatap langit biru yang tertutupi daun-daun pohon yang tinggi.

"Yah! Hanya saja jika sendirian harus berhati-hati. Di sini juga ada hewan buas." Gaara yang sebagai penduduk asli kota Suna menjelaskan. Meski sebenarnya ia sedikit berbohong.

"Hhh… di Konoha, aku jarang sekali bisa keluar dari istana." Naruto tersenyum miris. Ia menunduk lalu kembali melahap onigirinya. Gaara menatapnya aneh.

"Apa menjadi pangeran tidak menyenangkan?"

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab cepat. "Apalagi jika ada seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang istana menuduhmu sebagai pangeran yang tidak berguna." Sindirnya pada Sasuke yang tidak ambil pusing. "Menyedihkan."

"Yeah… kau memang pangeran yang menyedihkan." Celetuk Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jaga mulutmu Uchiha!" tegur Gaara. Ia mendesis geram. Tidak suka pada Sasuke yang tidak pernah memperlakukan Naruto secara hormat. "Di mana kau letakan sopan santunmu terhadap calon pemimpin negri kita?"

"Di selangkanganku!"

Dan Gaara hampir saja menerjang Sasuke jika tidak ditahan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendadak bangun. Memeluk setiap sisi lengan Gaara yang sedang mengamuk.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya mencibir lalu tersenyum miring. Ia tidak salah bicara kok. Rasa hormatnya untuk sang pangeran yang sudah lama menjerat hatinya itu memang ia letakkan di selangkangannya. Well… rupanya Sasuke sudah memiliki rencana sendiri agar si putra mahkota itu menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya…

Grusuk-grusuk!

"Sakit Itachi!"

Teriak seseorang dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Tubuh mereka hanya dibatasi semak-semak. Naruto yang mendengar suara familiar itu berteriak kesakitan hampir berlari menghampiri asal suara jika tidak ditarik mundur oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Adikku kesakitan!" bentak Naruto nyalang. Ia menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sekarang mereka itu musuh kita, Pangeran idiot!"

"I'M NOT IDIOT PRINCE, TEME!" Naruto berteriak murka. Yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang diteriakinya.

Waspada! Hanya hal itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Karena walau bagaimanapun, lawannya kali ini bukan orang lain. Melainkan kakak Sasuke sendiri. Orang yang sampai saat ini belum bisa dikalahkan oleh Sasuke.

"My prince, kecilkan suaramu. Kau hanya keseleo sedikit dan sekarang sudah lebih baik kan?" Tanya Itachi yang baru keluar semak-semak.

Kyuubi memberengut lalu mendelik pada Sasori, "Yah! Lebih baik jika si merah itu tidak secara sengaja menginjak kaki kananku."

Sasori yang selaku tertuduh keisengan itu hanya bersiul-siul sok tidak tahu. Membuat Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Dibelainya rambut merah Kyuubi.

"Rambutmu juga merah my prince." Itachi mengingatkan.

"Orange…" Kyuubi semakin cemberut. Membuat rekan satu regunya itu semua terkekeh. Mereka senang karena Kyuubi masuk regu mereka, setidaknya ada anak kecil itu membuat suasana lebih hidup dan ceria.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Itachi santai. Tersenyum ramah pada adik semata wayangnya. "Sudah siap untuk kalah?"

"Dalam mimpimu, baka Aniki!" sembur Sasuke jengkel.

"Tapi sepertinya kau memang sudah kalah, ya?" Itachi sengaja mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tidak mengerti hanya celingukan lalu mengangguk-angguk. Ia mencari keberadaan kakaknya.

Sial! Sasuke misuh-misuh dalam hati. Sepertinya Itachi memang sudah berhasil mendapatkan Kyuubi.

"Aniki!" panggil Kyuubi pada Naruto yang muncul dari balik punggung Sasuke. Tersenyum lebar berusaha menghampiri Naruto tapi ia langsung ditarik oleh Itachi.

"Tidak sekarang my Prince. Kau mau kita kalah?" Itachi tersenyum lembut. Kyuubi mengurungkan niatnya lalu kembali mundur ke balik punggung Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Itachi."

"Tak masalah. Kau hanya terlalu merindukan kakakmu." Itachi menjawab pengertian. Membuat baik Kyuubi atau pun Naruto merasa nyaman. Naruto menghela napas lega, setidaknya Itachi memperlakukan Kyuubi dengan baik. Naruto tidak tahu saja beberapa hari yang lalu adik manisnya itu diperkosa.

"Well…" Itachi menggerakan sendi-sendi lehernya, menyeringai kearah Sasuke sambil mengangkat kepalanya angkuh. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu 'dua kali' Sasuke."

.

..

Dor-dor-dor! Tanpa sadar, dua regu yang sejak tadi saling menembak itu sudah sampai di dekat air terjun. Dengan Itachi yang tepat berada di depannya. Regu-regu mereka terpecah belah.

Itachi berusaha menembaki Sasuke yang memunggungi Naruto di balik pohon. Ia yang juga sedang memeluk Kyuubi itu tersenyum sinis karena adiknya bersembunyi. Di sisi lain, tampaknya acara tembak-menembak Shikamaru Vs Neji dan Gaara vs Sasori juga berlangsung seru. Terdengar beberapa kali tembakkan yang entah berasal dari pistol siapa?

Dor!

Tit-tit-tit!

Shikamaru yang sedang berlari melewati Itachi itu langsung Itachi tembak tepat mengenai punggung kirinya. Membuat alarm kalungnya berbunyi. Shikamaru sudah 'mati'.

"Sial!" dengus Shikamaru yang langsung telentang di tanah. Kembali terbuai mimpinya dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop.

Sasuke mengintip Itachi yang menyembunyikan Kyuubi di belakangnya itu intens. Lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah kanannya yang menjadi tempat Sasori bersembunyi. Sasori tampak sedang berusaha memasukan peluru karet ke dalam pistolnya.

Dor!  
tit-tit-tit!

Sasori langsung pura-pura tergeletak dan mati. Ia tidak menyadari jika jaraknya dengan Sasuke itu sangat dekat. Terlalu fokus melawan Gaara rupanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kyuubi tertawa setan. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sasori. "Mati kau Sasori, mati kau!" kata Kyuubi puas. Lupa kalau Sasori itu adalah teman satu regunya.

Sasori hanya mendengus geli. Ia melihat Kyuubi yang terus tertawa terbahak-bahak dipunggung Itachi. Terlihat sekali Kyuubi punya dendam pada salah satu orang yang selalu mengusilinya.

Dor!

Tit-tit-tit!

Gaara tertembak oleh Neji. Ia menyumpahkan segala sumpah serapahnya pada Neji yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Neji yang sudah kehabisan peluru itu membuang pistolnya. Merasa hanya tinggal satu orang lagi, ia sudah tidak butuh pistol.

Dor!

"Aduh!" Itachi langsung menyeret Kyuubi ke balik pohon. Tangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk menunjuk Sasori tertembak peluru Sasuke. Meninggalkan bekas bulatan merah di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Itachi cemas. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Itachi meraih tangannya lalu menjilat tangan Kyuubi yang tertembak. Membuat wajah Kyuubi memanas dan semburat merona terlihat kentara di wajahnya.

"Dia langsung mengincarku, ya?"

"Kau diam di sini, oke?"

Bruk!

Sasuke yang tidak siap diserang dari belakang itu ditendang oleh Neji. Membuatnya terdorong maju. Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi sempat menghindar bernapas lega. Pasti sakit sekali. Mendadak Naruto merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? tidak baik jika menyerang anak kecil." Neji mendesis geram. Ia menatap Sasuke nyalang lalu memasang kuda-kuda, mengajak si raven itu berkelahi tangan kosong.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia berdiri dan menerima tantangan Neji, tanpa segan ia membuang pistolnya dan mulai menyerang.

Pukul-tendang-tangkis!

Hal itu terus saja berlangsung. Tidak ada di antara Sasuke maupun Neji yang mau mengalah. Mereka sama-sama kuat dan bersumpah akan mengalahkan regu lawan mereka.

Buk! Tendangan Neji yang hampir mengenai wajah Sasuke ditangkis siempunya dengan mudah. Ia mendesis, menarik kaki Neji dan menendang perutnya telak.

Neji terdorong mundur meringis nyeri, ia memegangi perutnya yang mendapat hantaman keras Sasuke. Mata amethysnya menatap Sasuke geram. Terutama saat alarm yang ada di perutnya itu berbunyi terkena tendangan Sasuke. Memang daerah itulah yang sejak tadi Sasuke incar.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto yang mulai kewalahan melawan Itachi. Sejak tadi Naruto hanya bisa menangkis beberapa kali pukulan dan tendangan Itachi tapi tidak bisa balas menyerang. Dan akhirnya, Naruto hanya sanggup menghindar, tersudut karena hanya beberapa meter darinya, terdapat air terjun.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sasuke menoleh cepat. Ia berlari menghampiri Naruto yang tersudut. Tepat saat Itachi akan memukul perutnya, Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia mendengar jeritan Kyuubi.

"ITACHI!" jerit Kyuubi kesakitan. Tangannya dipelintir oleh Sasuke.

Well! Entahlah! Sasuke tidak peduli sekalipun caranya itu licik, ia hanya menghalalkan segala cara agar kali ini tidak kalah lagi dari Itachi.

"Jangan Sasuke!" pinta Naruto cemas. Ia menatap adiknya yang merintih dalam dekapan Sasuke. Naruto yang hendak menghampiri Kyuubi ditarik paksa dan dipeluk oleh Itachi, perutnya sudah Itachi tekan, sekali pukul permainan ini akan game over. Itachi menyeret Naruto semakin mundur.

Dua orang Uchiha yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri mereka itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Tepat setengah meter di belakang Itachi ada air terjun. Sedangkan di sisi satu arah mereka masing-masing. Terdapat sebuah jurang yang di dasarnya terdapat sungai.

"Kau licik Sasuke! Lepaskan Kyuubi sekarang juga." Itachi menggertakan giginya saat Sasuke justru mempererat cengkeramannya, membuat Kyuubi semakin meringis nyeri.

"Lalu yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang itu apa tidak dianggap licik, Baka Aniki?" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Lepaskan Kyuubi, Sasuke. Kumohon. Ini hanya sebuah permainan, tolong jangan berlebihan." Naruto meminta lirih. membuat adiknya itu tak enak hati. Walau bagaimana pun mereka sekarang rival bukan? Tidak seharusnya Naruto meminta kapten regunya untuk mengalah.

Dan harga diri Itachi…

Kyuubi tidak mau membuat jabatan kapten Itachi diregunya disepelekan karena ia selamat oleh permintaan kakaknya. King dari regu musuh.

Duk! Kyuubi menendang tulang kering Sasuke dengan sudut belakang sepatunya keras. Membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja justru melepaskan pegangannya. Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Ia berlari menghampiri Itachi, tapi tepat di sisi kanan Itachi, kakinya tersandung membuat semua orang yang kini sedang menatapnya itu membelalak kaget.

Bahkan Neji, Gaara, Sasori, dan Shikamaru yang merasa permainan ini sudah berlebihan dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua Namikaze dan dua Uchiha itu hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama sang pangeran.

Kyuubi melayang. Ia sempat membalikan tubuhnya berusaha meraih tangan Itachi yang terulur hendak menariknya.

Terlambat!

Napas Itachi seakan tercekat saat Kyuubi melayang terjun ke bawah dengan mata terbelalak yang sarat akan rasa takut.

"ITACHI!"

"KYUU!" tanpa berpikir dua kali Itachi langsung melompat turun berusaha menggapai tubuh Kyuubi. Saat jarak mereka dekat. Ia menarik tangan Kyuubi yang terulur ke atas itu lalu memeluk tubuh kecil pemuda yang sudah tiga hari ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu," bisik Itachi berusaha meredam rasa takut Kyuubi.

Tebese!

Well… bungkuk-bungkuk. Kayaknya udah lumayan lama banget ya chapter ini baru diupdate. Hohoho. Sebenarnya pas sebelum bulan puasa udah ada, tapi pas Nay lupa gak sambil ngecas and laptopnya mati. Datanya ilang semua. Hiks. Ngetik dua kali itu capeknyaaaaaa…

Btw, ngerasa alurnya kecepetan kah? Soalnya Nay kan dikejar target. Fic ini harus 3shoot. Belum lagi kan lemon SN belum ada kan ya? Alurnya belum nyampe, pdhl udah lebih dari 4k nih chap duanya.

Semoga hasilnya gak ngecewain kalian aja ya. Hehehe

**BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS :**

**Akemi karamorita, Baka Mamarthy, MoodMaker, Mrs . EvilGameGyu, sei yagami, Mii . Soshiru, Achiez, Sivanya Anggarada, UzumakiKagari, rn . cassie . 9, Majiko Harada, Shifa – chan, Naruto, Uchiha Fuiin, akemi futabatei,Guest (1), Guest (2), Nitya-chan, Guest (3), yunaucii, autumn . aoki, Vermthy, megajewels, Kim Hojoong, Naozumi-kun, LadySaphireBlue, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, tiwiizqitama, Noirouge, Couphie, OchiCassiJump, Amach cuka tomat-jeruk, yuki amino, cagali . cutez, hanazawa kay, miszhanty05, Fairy Law, Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta, kkukhukhukhudattebayo, Dee chan – tik, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, manize83, key-kouru, himawari . ria, devilojoshi, tobaru, Misa-Kun . May . Micha007, namikaze miwa, Sachi Alsace.**

RnR Pliiis?


	3. Chapter 3

Duk! Kyuubi menendang tulang kering Sasuke dengan sudut belakang sepatunya keras. Membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja justru melepaskan pegangannya. Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Ia berlari menghampiri Itachi, tapi tepat di sisi kanan Itachi, kakinya tersandung membuat semua orang yang kini sedang menatapnya itu membelalak kaget.

Bahkan Neji, Gaara, Sasori, dan Shikamaru yang merasa permainan ini sudah berlebihan dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua Namikaze dan dua Uchiha itu hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama sang pangeran.

Kyuubi melayang. Ia sempat membalikan tubuhnya berusaha meraih tangan Itachi yang terulur hendak menariknya.

Terlambat!

Napas Itachi seakan tercekat saat Kyuubi melayang terjun ke bawah dengan mata terbelalak yang sarat akan rasa takut.

"ITACHI!"

"KYUU!" tanpa berpikir dua kali Itachi langsung melompat turun berusaha menggapai tubuh Kyuubi. Saat jarak mereka dekat. Ia menarik tangan Kyuubi yang terulur ke atas itu lalu memeluk tubuh kecil pemuda yang sudah tiga hari ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu," bisik Itachi berusaha meredam rasa takut Kyuubi.

Duk! Kyuubi menendang tulang kering Sasuke dengan sudut belakang sepatunya keras. Membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja justru melepaskan pegangannya. Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Ia berlari menghampiri Itachi, tapi tepat di sisi kanan Itachi, kakinya tersandung membuat semua orang yang kini sedang menatapnya itu membelalak kaget.

Bahkan Neji, Gaara, Sasori, dan Shikamaru yang merasa permainan ini sudah berlebihan dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua Namikaze dan dua Uchiha itu hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama sang pangeran.

Kyuubi melayang. Ia sempat membalikan tubuhnya berusaha meraih tangan Itachi yang terulur hendak menariknya.

Terlambat!

Napas Itachi seakan tercekat saat Kyuubi melayang terjun ke bawah dengan mata terbelalak yang sarat akan rasa takut.

"ITACHI!"

"KYUU!" tanpa berpikir dua kali Itachi langsung melompat turun berusaha menggapai tubuh Kyuubi. Saat jarak mereka dekat. Ia menarik tangan Kyuubi yang terulur ke atas itu lalu memeluk tubuh kecil pemuda yang sudah tiga hari ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu," bisik Itachi berusaha meredam rasa takut Kyuubi.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**Always Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei chara. Ide, alur, karakter, semua murni rekayasa Nay dan Devilojoshi.**

**Genre: **

**romance**

**Rating **

**M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Warning**

**I'm not perfect writter. You must now this is YAOI. Lemon, lime, OOC, miss typos, may be… a freak story.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ PLIIIIISSSS!**

"ANIKI!" teriak Kyuubi saat posisi mereka yang terjun dengan kepala lebih dulu itu melihat Naruto ikut melompat yang disusul oleh Sasuke.

Jadilah mereka berempat itu terjun bebas ke dalam jurang yang memiliki kedalaman sekitar dua puluh meter.

Itachi berusaha melindungi kepala Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya. Melompat dari jarak setinggi itu bukan tidak mungkin jika leher mereka bisa patah.

Byur!

Sasuke yang sempat melakukan perlindungan pada Naruto seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya pada Kyuubi itu memejamkan matanya rapat.

Byur!

Dan bunyi dua kali debaman air itu mencipratkan air di sungai yang jernih setinggi lima meter.

Sedangkan para anggota regu mereka di atas hanya bisa speechless. Mereka sambil berpandangan dan menoleh pada Gaara-Sasori yang menjadi penduduk asli kota Suna.

"Ngh… Gaara-san, di sungai itu tidak ada buaya, hiu, atau piranha, kan?" Tanya Neji canggung.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Tempat ini sebenarnya sudah dipastikan aman untuk kita semua. Terutama untuk para pangeran." Gaara mendesah. Ia bernapas lega saat tiga orang gila yang melompat tanpa pikir panjang itu masih hidup dan terbawa arus sungai.

Sasori menatap Itachi yang masih memeluk Kyuubi lalu menghela napas lega, setidaknya… pangeran-pangeran yang bisa membuat kepala mereka dipenggal jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka itu berhasil diselamatkan para Uchiha.

"Lalu apa yang sekarang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Neji lagi. Kali ini dia beralih menatap Sasori.

"Kita tunggu saja kabar dari para dewan yang pastinya jauh lebih tahu seluk beluk tempat ini. Mereka terbawa arus." Shikamaru memberi pendapat. Dan semua orang mengangguk setuju. Lagipula mereka tahu, di setiap bagian hutan ini sebagian besar dipasang kamera cctv.

Malam harinya, kedua Uchiha dan Namikaze itu terdampar di salah satu bagian hutan yang tidak mereka kenali. Kyuubi hanya duduk diam di pangkuan Itachi, mengenakan kaos hitam Itachi yang tidak basah karena kebetulan masih baru dan dibungkus plastik. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri hanya bertelanjang dada, ia tersenyum melihat kaosnya yang terlalu kebesaran untuk Kyuubi, panjangnya hampir selutut.

Dipisahkan oleh api unggun yang tadi dibuat Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk memberi jarak. Naruto merasa hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi terlalu dekat, sementara Sasuke justru kesal karena sejak tadi Itachi mengumbar kemesraan.

"Apa ikannya masih lama Itachi? Aku lapar." Kyuubi merengek. Memang itulah salah satu kesialan kelompok terpisah ini. Makanan justru diambil oleh dua anggota regu mereka. Jadilah Itachi tadi menangkap ikan di sungai dengan tangan kosong dan disambut tepukan tangan meriah dari sang uke yang semakin mengaguminya.

"Sebentar lagi my Prince." Itachi memutar kayu yang menjadi tusuk sate ikan-ikannya. "Sekitar sepuluh menitan lagi."

Mendengar adiknya kelaparan. Naruto mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya yang basah. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja dibawanya. Naruto menemukan sebuah apel, dia tersenyum lalu mengambil apel itu, merangkak menghampiri Kyuubi dan menyerahkan apelnya.

"Makan ini, Kyuu. Bisa untuk mengganjal perutmu." Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana dengan Aniki?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula Itachi-san akan memberiku ikan." Naruto kali ini memberi senyumnya pada Itachi. Itachi membalasnya lalu menerima apel yang disodorkan Naruto, mendekatkan apel itu ke bibir Kyuubi.

"Makanlah Prince, bagus untuk masa pertumbuhanmu agar kau cepat tinggi." Itachi menyeringai jahil.

"Itachi! Secara tidak langsung kau menganggapku pendek dan anak kecil." Bantah Kyuubi tak terima. Tapi apel itu digigitnya juga, ia mengambil apelnya dari tangan Itachi lalu memakannya sendiri. naruto sudah kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya sejak tadi.

"Dingin sekali." Naruto yang memakai baju basah itu menggigil kedinginan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke api unggun agar lebih hangat. Sesekali ia melirik kedekatan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Itachi perhatian sekali. Membuatnya sedikit iri.

"Ikannya sudah matang." Itachi berseru. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Membiarkan saja Itachi mengambil ikan-ikannya yang ia letakan di daun besar yang tadi dicari Sasuke. Ada sekitar 6 ikan. Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil jatah satu-satu, karena kebetulan ikan yang didapatkan Itachi besar-besar. Sementara sisanya di ambil Itachi dan Kyuubi. Lebih tepatnya oleh Kyuubi 3, sedangkan Itachi mengambil jatah yang sama dengan rekan lainnya.

Panas! Naruto merasa tangannya hampir melepuh saat hendak mengambil daging ikannya. Ia meniupi ikannya, setelah sudah hangat, Naruto segera mencomotnya. Meringis saat ada tulang ikan yang menusuk lidah dan rongga mulutnya. Sial! Biasanya kalau makan ikan di istana sudah tidak ada tulang-tulangnya.

Suasana malam semakin gelap. Hanya ada bunyi jangkrik yang meramaikan hutan lindung yang sepi, dibekali pencahayaan dari api unggun. Keempat orang itu selalu harus menyipitkan matanya saat akan melihat satu sama lain. Beruntunglah kayu bakar yang dicari Naruto dan Kyuubi cukup banyak. Mereka memiliki persediaan.

Naruto melirik Kyuubi, ia tampak antusias disuapi Itachi. Sesekali tertawa lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja Itachi tahu Kyuubi tidak pernah makan ikan seadanya begini, maka dari itu Itachi memisahkan tulang-tulang ikan dari dagingnya dengan Kyuubi yang mengangguk-angguk melihatnya.

Iri… Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tampak asyik memakan ikannya sendiri. huft… apa yang Naruto harapkan dari orang itu?

"Putra mahkota!" panggil Itachi saat melihat Naruto hanya diam sambil menunduk menatap bagian ikannya. Naruto mendongak dan menatap Itachi, tersenyum getir. "Anda juga tidak pernah makan ikan yang masih ada tulangnya kan? Kemarilah!"

"Eh, tidak usah repot-repot Itachi-san." Naruto salah tingkah. Sekali pun hatinya senang karena ada juga yang memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kewajiban saya untuk melayani para pangeran kerajaan. Kemarilah!" Itachi benar-benar tulus. Karena itu ragu-ragu Naruto menghampiri Itachi. Ia yang sebelas tahun di bawah Itachi itu membuka mulutnya saat Itachi menyodorkan daging padanya.

"Enak sekali!" seru Naruto saat merasa tidak ada satu pun tulang ikan yang nyelip dan melukai bagian mulutnya. Itachi terkekeh, sementara Kyuubi kembali membuka mulutnya saat sudah tiba gilirannya.

"Ne, Aniki. Itachi-san baik kan? Dia sangat tulus." Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk. Terlihat amat polos. Melupakan bahwa tiga hari lalu kepolosannya sudah direnggut paksa oleh Itachi. Sekali pun ujung-ujungnya dia juga menikmati, sih.

"Iya. Itachi-san memang sangat baik. Berbeda deng-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan deathglare menusuk dari belakangnya. Membuat dia merinding.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Itachi-san dan Kyuubi perginya kok lama sekali, ya?" gumam Naruto khawatir. Sudah hampir setengah jam Itachi mengantar Kyuubi yang ingin buang air kecil ke sungai. Padahal jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi mereka masih belum kembali juga. Apa jangan-jangan mereka tersesat?

Naruto hendak berdiri mencari Kyuubi, tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat Sasuke bicara, "Mau ke mana kau? Menghilang lalu membuat kami kerepotan mencarimu, Idiot?"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IDIOT, TEME!" sembur Naruto sambil berbalik. Ia menatap Sasuke nyalang. Benar-benar deh.

"Duduklah Dobe! Dan berhenti memasang wajah minta di-rape begitu." Kata Sasuke watados. Membuat Naruto yang hendak pergi mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu kembali duduk dan mendengus jengkel.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita cari mereka. Aku cemas."

"Hn!"

"Ayolah Sasuke, memang kau tidak khawatir pada kakakmu itu?"

"Hn!"

"Aish! Kenapa kau tidak memedulikan saudaramu sendiri, sih?" decak Naruto sebal. Entah kenapa ia bisa mengartikan kata 'hn' Sasuke dengan baik dan benar.

"Aniki tidak akan apa-apa, Dobe!"

"Kenapa kau yakin begitu?"

"Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan tiga singa rabies sekaligus." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Memangnya singa bisa rabies, ya? Entahlah!

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Mereka belum kembali."

"Tidak sampai satu menit yang lalu kau mengatakannya Dobe!"

Hening.

"Sasuke!"

"Apa lagi Dobe?"

"Ayo kita cari mereka." Naruto tetap keukeuh. Akhirnya Sasuke mendengus juga. Si pirang itu pasti akan terus berisik kalau Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Karena itu, dengan terpaksa Sasuke yang telanjang dada karena bajunya juga basah itu berdiri.

"Cerewet!"

.

..

Naruto memimpin jalan. Dengan Sasuke yang terus membuntutinya dari belakang. Ia membiarkan saja Naruto menyorotkan senter yang dibawanya ke sembarang arah. Sesekali dapat Sasuke lihat Naruto menggigil kedinginan, sebelum pergi mencari Itachi dan Kyuubi, Naruto memang sengaja melepaskan kaosnya. Karena sama sekali tidak berguna menurutnya.

Tidak menyadari, bahwa kulit tannya yang sedikit berotot itu justru mengundang fantasi liar Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto tinggi langsing, kulit karamelnya pasti terasa halus dan nikmat jika dikecap lidahnya yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang kering.

Lalu sasuke menunduk menatap bokong Naruto. sexy! Membuat sesuatu di balik celananya menggembung siap tempur.

Sasuke masih menahan diri. Sampai akhirnya senter yang dibawa Naruto itu jatuh dan Naruto membungkuk mengambilnya. Membuat Sasuke yang menunduk itu langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Bruk!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?!" teriak Naruto kesakitan saat Sasuke menubruknya dari belakang. Membuatnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu jatuh telungkup dengan Sasuke yang masih menindihnya. "Ahk, Teme!"

Naruto meringis saat Sasuke dengan perlahan menjilati tengkuknya. Membuat Naruto yang sedang kedinginan itu semakin merinding. Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke.

"Sadarlah Teme! Ingat Kami-sama! Aku ini pria, jangan karena kita hanya berdua kau jadi menganggapku wanita!" Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia mengira Sasuke sedang hilang akal dan menganggapnya wanita. Bukan tanpa alasan, kalau saja Sasuke selalu bersikap baik pada Naruto pastilah Naruto tahu yang diinginkan Sasuke benar-benar dirinya. Tapi selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikap kasar, membuatnya salah paham.

"Aku memang menginginkanmu, Dobe!" Sasuke berbisik serak. Ia mengulum cuping kanan Naruto dan menjilati lubang telinganya. Membuat Naruto melenguh geli.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku gila karenamu."

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Naruto memberontak hebat. Dia tidak suka pemuda Uchiha itu lagi-lagi melecehkannya.

Sasuke memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto erat. Bibir dan lidahnya menikmati setiap bagian kulit tan Naruto yang bisa digapainya. Mendesis nikmat saat merasa kulit itu memang sangat manis sesuai fantasinya.

"Menyingkir Teme!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau bisa mati jika melakukan pelecehan terhadap putra mahkota. Kau akan dipenggal."

"Kau pikir aku peduli!"

"TEMmhhhph…"

Sasuke menarik rangan Naruto lalu melumatnya cepat. Membuat Naruto yang tidak berpengalaman itu terbelalak dan terus meronta.

Sasuke tampak kewalahan. Ternyata Naruto memang tidak selemah yang ia pikirkan. Sementara bibirnya terus mengulum bibir si blonde, matanya memicing tajam menyapu sekelilingnya. Ia mencari siapa tahu ada benda yang bisa dia gunakan. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati saat melihat salah satu akar pohon kecil yang teronggok di atas tanah.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia menulikan telinganya dari segala jenis makian Naruto padanya. Tangannya menggapai akar pohon kecil itu lalu dilihatnya secara seksama. Lumayan panjang, mungkin akan berguna untuk mengikat si pirang berisik itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas Naruto, ia menarik Naruto agar berdiri lalu menyeretnya tanpa ampun. Mendorong tubuh tan yang kotor ke salah satu pohon besar di depannya. Naruto merintih saat punggungnya menghantam batang itu keras. Nyeri sekali.

Hanya sepersekian detik, sampai akhirnya Naruto sadar kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang oleh Sasuke, melingkari pohon, lalu diikatnya dengan akar yang sejak tadi Sasuke genggam.

"Ka-kau mau apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto horror. Saat ini Sasuke sudah ada di depannya sambil menjilat bibir. Dia suka melihat Naruto yang sedang terikat di depannya itu.

"Makan malam Dobe."

"Kau-" bentak Naruto tak percaya. "Kanibal?"

Dan Sasuke dibuat speechless mendengarnya. Ternyata 'dobe' memang panggilan yang cocok untuk Naruto.

"Whatever!"

"Pantas saja kau sejak tadi menjilatku!" Naruto berkata berang. Dia tidak siap untuk dimakan. "Kalau kau memang masih lapar, tadi aku bisa memberikan jatah ikanku untukmu."

"…"

"Jangan makan aku Sasuke."

"…"

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin menjadi raja. Agar kau leluasa memakan rakyat-rakyatku, kan?"

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab.

"Apa Itachi-san juga kanibal? Lepaskan aku Teme! Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyuubi. Lepaskan dia, dia masih kecil. Kau dan Itachi-san makan aku saja."

Mendengar itu alis Sasuke berkedut. Awalnya ia tidak ambil pusing pada Naruto yang menyangka dirinya dan Itachi kanibal. Tapi kalimat terakhir Naruto kontan saja membuatnya marah. Kenapa Naruto meminta dia dan Itachi memakannya? Naruto meminta Sasuke berbagi begitu? Threesome?

"TUTUP MULUTMU DOBE!" teriak Sasuke jengkel. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAGIMU DENGAN SI BAKA ANIKI ITU!"

"JANGAN PELIT BEGITU TEME!" Naruto berteriak tak kalah keras. Suara cemprengnya bahkan terdengar menggema beberapa kali. "Berbagilah, agar kau dapat pahala. Tapi lepaskan Kyuubi."

Sasuke memijit tulang pangkal hidungnya stress. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir si putra mahkota. Setelah mendengus sebal, dia kembali menatap Naruto dan menghampirinya. "Maksudku memakan, bukan berarti menelanmu, Dobe." Ia menjelaskan perlahan agar Naruto tidak salah paham lagi.

"Tapi maksudku itu, mem-per-ko-sa-mu."

Mendengar itu Naruto semakin terbelalak, ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. "Lebih baik kau makan saja aku sekalian Teme!" katanya tak terima. "Mati lebih baik daripada harus kau perkosa."

"Kau!" kata Sasuke tersinggung. "Akan kubuat kau menarik kembali kata-katamu!"

Sasuke mulai membuka kancing celana Naruto, menurunkan resletingnya lalu menyeringai. Membiarkan saja telinganya hampir tuli karena teriakan-teriakan cetar membahana Naruto. dengan gerakan slow motion, Sasuke menurunkan celana Naruto, puls-plus dengan celana dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke ngeri. "Aku ini laki-laki."

"Dan aku gay!" Sasuke berkata bangga. Dia menatap kejantanan Naruto yang masih lemas. Setelah menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Sasuke mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. mengecupnya hanya sekilas saat Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak menggigit bibir Sasuke.

"Uwo… kau buas sekali Dobe!" Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia tidak jadi mengajak Naruto berciuman. Tidak mau mengambil resiko lidahnya putus. Ia lebih memilih mencengkeram rahang Naruto lalu menjilati pipinya perlahan. Membuat Naruto semakin kegelian.

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

"Hn!" Sasuke mulai mengulum cuping telinga kanan Naruto. tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memilin-milin nipple Naruto, sesekali mencubitnya dan menariknya gemas. Hh… dia memang sangat menginginkan pangeran yang begitu banyak yang memuja itu.

"Sa-sasukeh…" Naruto berusaha mengenyahkan gelenyar aneh yang menghantam kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya sakit dan memerintahkan tubuhnya merespon baik setiap sentuhan si raven di depannya. Si raven yang kini sedang menjilati lubang telinganya.

Bibir Sasuke semakin turun, ia mengecupi pipi dan beralih ke leher Naruto. menciumi dan menjilatinya. Namun sengaja tidak meninggalkan kissmark, karena besok, pasti para pasukan kerajaan itu menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Naruto…" kedua tangan Sasuke mulai aktif memilin-milin nipple si pirang. Sampai kemudian bibir Sasuke turun menggantikan tugas tangan kirinya. Lidahnya menyapu sekitar nipple Naruto yang mulai menegang, menggigitnya pelan lalu mengisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahk!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Naruto sudah terbuai permainannya. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan nipple kanan Naruto, tangan kanannya sudah turun dan mengocok kejantanan Naruto. membuat tubuh yang tingginya hanya sehidung Sasuke itu tersentak kaget. Seperti tersengat listrik.

"Su-sudah Sasuke…" Naruto masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran. Ia memberontak, sekalipun tubuhnya berkhianat dengan keinginan hatinya. "A-aku putra mahkota…"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak boleh begini Sasuke!" Naruto berkata sedih. Suaranya terdengar lirih. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyakitiku dengan tingkah menyebalkanmu itu?"

"…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?"

"Tubuhmu!" kata Sasuke datar. "Jiwamu, cintamu, semuanya." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku menginginkan semua yang ada padamu Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto terbelalak.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu." Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. "Apa pun caranya akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Ahk!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke memasukan jari telunjuknya yang kering itu ke dalam lubangnya. "Sa-sakit Sasuke!" kata Naruto tidak nyaman. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia mengeluar-masukan jarinya semakin cepat.

"Sakit Sasuke!" rintih Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memasukan jarinya yang kedua. Tapi Sasuke tetap tak acuh, ia justru mengocok kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat, membuatnya berdiri dan mengeluarkan precum.

"SAKIT SASUKE!" teriak Naruto perih. Sasuke sudah memasukan jarinya yang ketiga. Wajah Naruto sudah memerah padam, air matanya mengalir deras saat merasa anusnya kini pasti sudah mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, kocokan Sasuke dikejantanannya memberikan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"AH!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar desahan nikmat Naruto. ia menjilat bibirnya dan terus menghantam titik prostat itu dengan ujung jarinya. Mempercepat gerakannya membuat Naruto semakin mendesah hebat.

"Sahsuhkeh…" Naruto meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Membiarkan saja saat Sasuke kembali mengulum telinganya dan mendesah erotis di telinganya. Membuat libido Naruto ikut memuncak karenanya.

Tepat sebelum Naruto akan orgasme, Sasuke menghentikan service-nya, membuat mata Naruto yang tengah sayu itu menatapnya tak terima.

"Sebentar Dobe!" Sasuke mulai membuka celananya sendiri. menurunkannya dan memamerkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sejak hanya diam saja saat Sasuke mengangkangkan sebelah kakinya lalu mengarahkan kejantanan Sasuke ke lubangnya, ia menggigit bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat meredam rasa sakit saat Sasuke mulai memasukan kejantanannya.

"NGHHH!" jerit Naruto tertahan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat menggigit bahu Sasuke sampai berdarah. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengambil pusing. Ia tahu rasa sakit di bahunya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Naruto saat ia memasukkan paksa miliknya sepenuhnya.

Membiarkan Naruto beradaptasi dan merasakan miliknya yang kini menyatu di tubuhnya. Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto. tangannya yang bebas kembali memilin tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

"Aku bergerak my Prince!" bisik Sasuke lembut. Panggilan Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya itu tentu saja membuat Naruto membolakan matanya. Sasuke tidak pernah bicara selembut itu padanya, apalagi memanggilnya 'my prince' dengan nada yang begitu tulus.

"Ngh…" Naruto merintih nyeri saat kulit dalamnya bergesekan dengan milik Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak banyak protes, membiarkan saja Sasuke yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahk!" seperti melihat bintang. Naruto mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya rapat saat Sasuke menghantam telak titik intinya. Membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya cepat, ia terus mengantam sweetspot Naruto membuat si pirang itu mendesah heboh.

"Sukeh… ahh… more."

"Prince… ngh…"

"Ahhh… ahhh…"

Dan desahan-desahan erotis mereka menyemarakan suasana hutan yang tadinya sepi. Kedua pemuda itu tampak terbuat dengan persetubuhan mereka di tempat umum yang bisa membuat mereka menjadi tontonan siapa saja. Mencampur baurkan keringat yang membuat naik libido mereka.

"Suhkeh… ahkuh…"

"Ahkuh juga Narutoh…"

Dan satu lenguhan panjang, mengakhiri 'kerja keras' Sasuke. ia yang sudah lemas tetap berusaha berdiri tegak menopang tubuh lelah Naruto. Sasuke membuka ikatan Naruto lalu memeluknya dan menariknya. Melemaskan tubuhnya membiarkan ia terjatuh telentang di tanah dengan Naruto yang menindihnya.

Napas mereka sama-sama terengah. Kenikmatan pasca orgasme itu menciptakan suasana hening selain deru napas mereka masing – masing.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Sampai kapan kita akan mengintip Itachi?" bisik Kyuubi yang sedang menutupi hidung mimisannya. Sejak tadi ia dan Itachi duduk di semak-semak. Menonton adegan lemon live SasuNaru yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari lokasi mereka berada.

"Ayo kita pergi." Itachi berkata serak. Ia menyeringai dalam hati saat pangeran kecilnya itu mengangguk polos setuju. Mengendap-endap mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian lalu kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Menghampiri api unggun yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depan mata.

"Itachi!" pekik Kyuubi saat Itachi justru menariknya kearah utara. Menjauh dari tempat mereka berkemah. "Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Kyuubi membuat Itachi mendorongnya pelan bersandar ke pohon lalu menjilat bibirnya erotis.

"Ka-kau mau apa Itachi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung praktekan yang tadi kau lihat saja?"

"Tidak mau Itachi! Nanti pantatku sakit lagi." Kyuubi berusaha kabur sambil menutupi pantatnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi dengan gerakan cepat Itachi menangkapnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sepertinya aku memaksa, my Prince…"

"ANIKIIII!"

,

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Sasuke? apa kau mendengar teriakan Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke berkata dusta. "Ayo, kita lakukan sekali lagi my Prince."

"Pervert!"

**The end**

**Omake**

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Iruka. Salah satu pengawal kedua pangeran Namikaze yang diutuskan dari istana. Ia kebingungan saat melihat baik Naruto maupun Kyuubi sedang digendong oleh para Uchiha. Akhirnya… mereka sampai juga di asrama militer.

Itachi yang tetap telanjang dada dan menggendong Kyuubi yang tertidur di punggungnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Hari sudah pagi, dan para Uchiha yang sebenarnya tahu jalan pulang dari kemarin itu memang sengaja mengajak para pangeran memutar arah.

"Kami baik-baik saja Umino-san, Pangeran Kyuubi kelelahan berjalan." Itachi menjelaskan. Kini Iruka menoleh ke samping kanan Itachi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Putra mahkota? Kenapa dia juga digendong Uchiha-san?"

"Putra Mahkota terpeleset dan kakinya sakit." Sasuke menjawab santai. Yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Naruto.

'Yang sakit itu pantatku!' protes Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau dimasuki lagi Itachi…" Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur itu mengigau. Ia mempererat pelukan tangannya di leher Itachi.

Wajah Itachi memucat, ia merasa kini semua orang sedang menatap horror kearahnya. "Hahaha… sepertinya Pangeran bermimpi aneh." Itachi berkata canggung.

**END**

**Tebar bungaaaaa! Akhirnya. Setelah perjuangan yang bener-bener gak mudah Nay bisa juga nyelesain nih fic. #terharubiru**

**Maaf kalo lemon SasuNarunya gak memuaskan. Maklum aja, Nay gak pengalaman. Hahahahaaha. Betewe, sebenernya ini SN lemon pertama Nay, Cuma yg buat event FID 5 duluan yg ke post.**

**Makasih buat semuanya yg udah nyempetin review, makasih juga buat Devilojoshi yg udah ngasih ide ini.**

**Nay lg banyak kena problem, jadi mungkin untuk sementara gak bakalan aktif lagi di fandom SN. Buat yg temenan ma fb Nay, mau Nay deact, jadi jangan ampe pada mikir Nay ngeblokir kalian ya.**

**Yosh! Semoga kalian semua bersedia meninggalkan review.**

**RnR Peliiis?**


End file.
